legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazz
Zazz (ザズ, Zazu) is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Shreddix and Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zazz and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving them on their alliance-partnership due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zazz and the others rebelled against them and took control of Eggman's robotic forces. Afterwards, Zazz followed Zavok's plans to make him and the other Deadly Six stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, while destroying the planet, but was ultimately defeated when Sonic and Eggman were than forced to team up in order to stop them for good. "I've been itchin' for a fight all day!" :—Zazz. Appearance :Voice actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Yutaka Aoyama (Japanese) Zazz is a very tall and very lanky Zeti, with very thin limbs and body structure. The upper half of his body appears to be vibrant pink, while his body from the waist down is pure black, ending in two-clawed feet with purple toes. A third much smaller claw appears to jut out from his heels. Zazz has a long tail that appears to be bent into a vague "Z" shape, similar to that of Knuckles the Echidna. Zazz has a row of small black spikes running down his back, from the base of his neck to the middle of his spine. Zazz's thin arms end in proportionately large five-fingered hands, each finger tipped with purple nails. His age is 127, height is 145cm. (4ft. 9in.), and weight is 108lbs. (49kg.). Zazz has an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. He has long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. He has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. On the top of his head, Zazz has a pair of horns that point outwards, colored in alternating rings of black and light purple. Between them is a mohawk of purple hair. Zazz wears a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. 'Gallery' Personality Zazz is a nasty, cruel and ruthless Zeti with an unpredictable personality which is both his greatest strength and weakness. Easily the most psychopathic of the Deadly Six, he is wild and out of control to the point where he comes off as rather feral, as he gives off constant yells, always wears a very wild expression, and attacks with equal savagery. Likewise, he often walks around with erratic body movements and even twitches occasionally. He is heedless to manners and social customs, having no trouble getting extremely close to the face of others, giving rude comments and yawning when being scolded. Because of his unpredictability, however, it can be easy to turn the tables on him. Zazz loves to fight and enjoys fighting more than eating three meals a day. He is always ready to fight someone, even before he knows what he will be fighting, and will pursue his enemies with relentless determination and attack with powerful strikes. Another trait of Zazz is his short temper and hot-headedness. He hates when people show him disrespect by mocking him, and just a few snarky comments or some opposition is enough to send him into a furious frenzy. Like the other members of the Deadly Six, Zazz is inherently malicious and violent. He has an extreme appetite for violence and mayhem, and he relishes in the prospect of carnage and destruction, wildly eager and joyous about killing others by dismembering them or skinning them alive. He also has a macabre sense of humor, laughing and giggling at how Sonic and his allies would die as the Extractor destroyed the world. In line with his thirst for violence, Zazz has no qualms about causing massive genocide or widespread destruction for his own gain. He is also vengeful, given that once he was freed from Shreddix and Eggman's enslavement by Sonic, Zazz launched an attack on them with the others and wanted to get back at Sonic after he defeated him. Relationships Friends/Allies *Deadly Six **Zavok **Zeena **Master Zik **Zomom **Zor Family Neutral *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge Rivals Enemies *Shreddix *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Orbot **Cubot *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Christopher Thorndyke *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Sticks the Badger *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Shahra the Genie *NiGHTS Abilities and Powers Zazz possesses high amounts of physical strength, allowing him to easily lift, throw, and carry the large Moon Mech with just one hand. He is also able to run at super speeds, enough to let him keep up with Sonic, all while carrying the Moon Mech. In addition, Zazz also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. He is also highly acrobatic, enough to let him easily balance on the fast-rolling Moon Mech. Besides his physical abilities, Zazz also possesses the ability to project volleys of pink energy blasts, either in the shape of orbs or tacks. Zazz is also shown being capable of flight. As a Zeti, Zazz possesses the innate ability to have obscure metaphysical arts, such as technopathy, which allows him to take control over electronics at his own wills with her mind alone. This allows Zazz to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his mind and hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. And like every other Zetis, Zazz also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zazz's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where she can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense energy beams or highly destructive blasts from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as a Zeti's "full strength". Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills *Technopathy *High physical strength *Enhanced jump *Energy ball projection *Flight *Size enhancement **Energy beam emission *Longevity Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Many years ago, Zazz was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Zetis Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Deadly Six